


The Things We Do For Love

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Demon!Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Graphic Violence, JUST ASSUME THERE'S A TON OF BAD STUFF, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not really though, Poor Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, The First Blade (Supernatural), Torture, poor sammy, really though it's not that happy of an ending, semi happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Just because he's a demon doesn't mean that he stopped loving Castiel.Maybe love isn't the right word.**This will be a multi chapter series, but I have no idea how many chapters it'll wind up being**





	1. Chapter 1

The First Blade had a remarkable effect on Dean.

He was _strong _and _fearless. _He healed almost instantly, no soul meant he felt nothing when he killed, no baggage, no worries, no reporting back to Sam. No work, no hunts, no expectations. He was free. All he had to do was what he wanted. Nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted. Which was very unfortunate for Castiel.

"Look here, angel. It's your favorite toy," Dean murmured in the dark.

Castiel breathed heavily against the gag in his mouth. He learned early on to keep his tongue pulled back so he didn't have to taste the blood, sweat, and come that covered the rag.

His knees ached against the cold concrete. He shivered constantly, goosebumps rising to try and warm his sticky, naked body. It never worked.

His arms lost feeling a long time ago. Whenever Dean left the room he'd pull and yank as had as he could to loosen the brackets on the wall. He's pretty sure he broke his vessels wrist on day three by pulling on his cuffs so hard, unable to heal himself thanks to the sigils scratched into them.

"What's wrong, baby? This _isn't _your favorite," Dean asked, knowing the answer already. Sauntering towards the angel, he lowered the blade to Castiels throat. "Tell me how much you love it. I know you do."

Castiel blinked back his tears. Crying only spurred him on. He loved getting any kind of negative reaction out of Castiel.

So he nodded.

Deans black eyes gleamed. "I fucking knew it."

Castiel nodded again.

Dean watched the blade intently as it slid down the angels neck to his chest, pressing it hard above his left nipple.

Castiel inhaled sharply, feeling it pierce his skin.

The demon licked his lips and knelt down to lick the blood dripping down the angels chest. "You taste so good, Cas," he whispered against the abused skin. He reached down and gripped his cock through his jeans, groaning while he sucked.

Castiel closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He knew what was coming next.

The sound of metal and leather confirmed it.

Dean shucked his pants down around his knees, fisting his cock with one hand. "Come on, angel. You know you want it." He pulled roughly at the gag and let it fall around Castiels neck.

He took gulping breaths of stagnant air. "Dean," he croaked. 

"Aww, my angel," Dean cooed, stroking Castiels face with the sharp side of the blade. "I love hearing you say my name. Say it again."

Castiel steadied his breathing and looked into Dean's black eyes. "Dean. Please."

"Please, what?" Dean pushed the blade harder against the angels cheek, eliciting a sharp gasp.

"You don't have to do th---"

Deans fist collided with the side of Castiels ribs.

He bent down and lifted the angels sagging head. "I don't have to _do_ anything. I _do_ what I _want_," he hissed. "Open your fucking mouth."

Tears sprung from Castiels eyes, his breathing becoming shallow. The pain in his ribs preventing him from taking in air he desperately needed.

"I said OPEN," Dean growled, shoving the blade hard against the soft spot in the angels collar bone.

Shakily, Castiel lifted his head and unwillingly pried his mouth open.

"There's my good boy," Dean smirked, his black eyes wild with greed. Stepping forward, he shoved his cock into the angels mouth with a groan. "What're you waitin' for?"

Castiel closed his eyes. Under different circumstances, he wouldn't have minded. Probably would've actually loved this. But that was normal, loving Dean. His Dean.

This wasn't his Dean.

Castiel closed his mouth, tongue flicking the slit just like Dean told him to countless times before. He'd learned what Dean liked over the weeks he'd been chained up in the dungeon and implemented them.

He traced the length of the demons cock with his tongue and flicked again. He sucked harder each time he bobbed his head, increasing the pressure around the tip each time.

"Fuck, just like that angel," Dean groaned. He placed his hand on the back of Castiels head, holding the slightest pressure.

Castiel knew what was coming next and did his best to prepare. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes just as Dean slammed his head forward, crushing his nose into the demons groin.

The angels mouth fell open, drool spilling out around the edges of his mouth. His tongue laved underneath the base of the demons cock, gagging around the length.

"Shit. _Shitshitshit_," Dean hissed. He pulled out quickly and Castiel snapped his aching jaw shut, sighing in relief. Dean gripped his cock hard against the blade, stroking them both in one hand. Dean inhaled sharply when he felt the blade slice the side of his cock. Taking a handful of the angels hair, he jerked Castiels head back and came across his lips with a moan. "Open," he demanded.

Castiel opened his mouth just before the blade and Dean's cock were thrust inside, smearing come and blood across his tongue.

"That's it....that's it angel. Take it all," Dean whispered, tipping his head back and relishing the angels tongue swirling across the tip of the knife and his cock.

Dean pulled out and stuffed himself back into his jeans. Castiel closed his eyes and slumped back, wincing when his knees popped. The gag shifted around his neck and he let out a small sob.

"Hey, none of that," Dean cooed, his eyes flicking back to their normal beautiful green. "If you're good, I have a surprise for you later, ok?"

Castiels eyes flew open. _A surprise? That can't be good_ he thought. Dean **never** talked to him like this. Hell, he barely even spoke to him. 

So he nodded, eyes hopeful even when they were brimming with tears.

"That's my good boy," Dean smiled while returning the gag to Castiels mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives Cas a little leeway.  
Sam is determined to find his brother and Castiel.  
Enter Crowley.
> 
> **as always, don't judge my Latin. Google tries it's best**

"It's been _weeks_, Bobby, and nothing." Sam paced the floor, rubbing his hand across his face. "An' Cas? He's---he's just _gone_. Like he--he couldn't deal with Dean turning. He just--" Sam took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears stinging his eyes, "he just left."

The man on the other end of the line sighed. "I know, son. I've got a ton of feelers out and they haven't heard a peep. But, Sam, if Dean don't wanna be found--"

"I know," Sam sighed sitting down in a chair at the war room table, "I know, Bobby. Call me if you hear anything."

"I will. And Sam? Take care'a yourself. Don't get lost in tryin' to find Dean and forgeta eat a damn salad or some shit," Bobby huffed.

Sam smiled weakly. "Yeah, yeah ok, Bobby. Talk soon."

Sam pressed 'END' and scrolled through his contact list, double checking anyone he may have overlooked. His finger stopped suddenly on one of the names.

"Son of a bitch."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

There are few moments when Castiel feels safe. When Dean leaves the room after he's used him. When he hears the doors close at night and knows Dean is leaving, usually on the prowl for someone to sleep with and/or kill. 

His favorite moments, though, are in the mornings. When he's still half asleep and the world hasn't caught up with him yet. When he doesn't remember the night before. When he can't quite yet feel his broken bones and blood dried to his body. When he isn't being tortured or beaten or fucked. When he can't see the black of Deans eyes or the feral look on his face. When he's truly alone.

"Rise 'n shine, angel," Dean purred, his lips tracing along Castiel's earlobe.

Castiel inhaled sharply through his nose as his groggy eyes flew open. His body jerked in response to the touch of the demon nuzzling his nose against his throat.

Dean pulled back and smiled. "Good, you're awake. I told you I had a surprise for you, remember?"

Castiel nodded weakly.

"Since my angel was so good for me yesterday," Dean traced the angels jaw with his fingertip, tilting his head up, "what would you think about going on a trip with me?"

The angels throat bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"S'ok, baby, you can talk," Dean cooed, running a hand through the angels matted hair.

"W-where are we going," Castiel barely whispered.

"I thought we'd go visit Sammy," he said with a terrible smirk.

"I won't--"

"Shh-shh, don't worry," Dean tugged a little harder on Castiels hair, "I'm not gonna fuck up your best friend, Cas. Just gonna ask him to stop hunting me. Politely." He walked behind the angel and dug in his pocket, pulling out a key ring.

"Now," Dean murmured, "if I take these off, you gonna be a good little angel and not try to fly away? I'd hate to have to track you down. Again."

Castiel shook his head. "I'll be good. I swear."

The cuffs clattered to the floor and Castiel collapsed in relief. He gripped his wrists and groaned, laying on his side in the dirt, blood, and whatever bodily fluid the floor was covered in.

"Th-thank you, Dean," Castiel whispered.

Dean's eyes flicked from black to green as he knelt down. "Anything for you, Cas. Let's get you cleaned up."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Of all the---do you _know _who I was just with? Ed. Gein. I had to set up this meeting _months_ ago! Do you know how hard it is to get a decent decorator in hell?"

"Can it, Crowley," Sam growled. "Where's Dean?"

Crowley swirled his crystal glass in one hand. "I haven't the foggiest. Now," he gestured to the devils trap at his feet, "do you mind? Ed isn't a patient man."

Sam crossed his arms.

"Listen, giraffe, your brother went off the rails and for that, I'm sorry. He knew what the mark would do and he did it anyway. I had no hand in it," he lifted his hands in defense.

"Doesn't mean you don't know where he is." Sam took a step forward and glared at the demon. "I have nothing but time, so we can do this as long as you want."

"_Time_?" Crowley scoffed and took a drink from his glass. "That's your leverage? I'm a demon, mate. Time is _all _I have. You on the other hand, have what? Thirty, maybe forty years left. That's nothing to a thing like me."

"Oh, Fergus. You poor, poor child," a voice cooed from around the corner.

"You didn't," Crowley hissed.

Sam smirked and held out his hand. Rowena rounded the corner smoothly, her eyes staring daggers at the man in the devils trap.

"You tattled on me? To my _mother_?"

"Samuel and I have grown rather fond of each others company," she replied smoothly.

Crowley gaped at them.

Rowena clicked her tongue. "Not like that, you cretin."

"You see," Sam began, rounding the table to stand next to Rowena, "I may not have all the time in the world. But she does."

"I also know alot of wonderful spells to keep your time here absolutely unbearable," the witch smiled. "Samuel, if you'd please."

Sam lowered his hand to a metal bowl on the table filled with herbs and bones. With a sharp flick of her wrist, Rowena sliced open Sams palm and held it, letting it drip into the bowl.

"Clean that up, deary. Wouldn't want it to get infected." She wrapped a rag around Sams palm and patted it gently.

The witch sprinkled in a yellow powder as she chanted. "Hunc incredibilem dolorum pati daemonium!"

Fire and smoke rose from the bowl. Crowley dropped his glass and fell to the ground. He cried out in pain, scratching at his skin feverishly.

"Stop! Stopstopstop," he screamed, blood caking under his fingernails.

Rowena stretched her arms in front of herself and balled her hands. "Satis!"

Crowley gasped and laid on his back, breathing heavily.

Sam walked up to the devils trap and looked down on the panting demon. "She can do this all night." He looked back and shot a wink towards Rowena.

Regaining his composure, Crowley stood up and straightened his jacket with a huff. "Like that little itching powder spell would make me ta---"

"Hunc incredibilem dolor--"

"Wait!"

Rowena and Sam smirked.

"Bollocks," Crowley sighed. "If I tell you where that absolute menace brother of yours is, I need something in return."

"This isn't a negotiation, Crowley," Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"It is now. If I tell you where he is, I need you to keep me out of it. He can't know I told you." For the first time since Sam knew Crowley, he looked scared.

"Why should we help you," Rowena chimed in. "You're nothin' but a menace yerself," she huffed.

Crowley wiped a finger over his eyebrow and sighed. "Dean is---he's changed. You know that. But the mark has made him utterly and unbelievably evil. The things he's done to--" He trailed off, wiping a hand down his face. "Sam, it's not good. Whatever you're expecting, triple it. Hell, quadruple it. Mate, you don't want to see him like this."

Sams shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'll get him back. We'll fix him an' it'll be fine."

"Samuel," Rowena rested her hand on his chest, "perhaps we should listen to my dear boy. He may be a twat, but he's seen Dean first hand, yes?" She looked to Crowley who nodded. "Let's just have a listen and we'll go from there. I'll make a cuppa and we'll all sit down and have a chat."

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Castiel reveled in the water beating down on his back. He closed his eyes let his head hang between in shoulders, watching the blood and dirt flow off his body and down the drain. He sighed contently. For the first time in a long time he felt ok.

For a moment.

"Heya, Cas," Dean whispered against the angels shoulder blades.

He flinched and turned around quickly, looking into the demons green eyes.

"Want me get your back?" Dean asked, almost sweetly.

Castiel nodded silently, turning back around to face the waters spray.

Dean lathered a cloth and spread it over the angels back, eliciting a soft groan. He hadn't felt a gentle touch in so long, he couldn't help but lean into it.

"That's it, baby. Feels good, huh?"

Castiel nodded, bracing his hands against the shower wall. Behind him, Dean stepped forward into his space, pressing his body against the angels.

"M'sorry we never got a chance to do this, y'know, before I--" Dean cleared his throat. "I just wanna take care'a you, Cas."

Tears welled in Castiels eyes. He cursed his eyes and his brain and most of all his heart. No matter what Dean did or what he put him through, these soft, brief, intimate moments made him fall in love with Dean over and over.

He was absolutely and truly fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tells Sam where his brother is.  
Dean pays the bunker a visit.

Sam was sitting at the war room table with his arms crossed while Crowley took a sip from his tea cup.

"These are marvelous, wherever did you get them, mother?"

"Enough small talk, Crowley," Sam barked. "Talk."

The demon sat his cup down and tilted his head. "Alright, brass tacks it is. The note your dear brother left said to let him go, correct?"

Sam nodded his head.

"I know you want to find him, that's the Winchester way after all. But, Moose, you _don't_ want to find him. He came to me after he changed. Waltzed right into my dungeon with black eyes and a smile on his face." He picked up his cup with shaking hands and took a sip. "Said he wanted to have a little fun and was asking where the angel was."

"Castiel," Rowena asked with a worried face.

"The one and only. I told him I had no idea where feathers had flown off too, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He--," he sighed, "we--looked for a few days before we caught up to him."

"You know where Cas is? What the hell, Crowley!" Sam stood, the chair scraping across the floor as it flew back.

Crowley held his hands up in defense. "I tried to keep him off dear old Cas' trail for as long as I could, but Dean--he was determined."

"What did he do," Sam demanded.

Crowley cleared his throat. "They're together. Castiel is alive."

Sam ran both his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. "Where?"

"To keep an eye on both of them, I offered your brother a bit of let's say, undeveloped real estate."

"What's that mean, Fergus," Rowena whispered, her voice shaking.

Crowley looked to Sam with defeat in his eyes. "They're in hell."

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Doesn't it feel good to get out, Cas?" Dean smiled widely, reaching for the angels hand.

Castiel stopped fidgeting with his coat and dropped his hand, letting the demon intertwine their fingers. He hung his head and nodded.

"What's the matter, angel," Dean raised his free hand to smooth Castiels hair. As he did so, Castiel flinched and pinched his eyes shut, waiting for the usual pain to radiate across his face.

Dean frowned and dropped his hand. "Cas, baby. I ain't gonna hit you."

Castiel opened his eyes and stared at the gravel under his feet. "You---," he stopped himself before he could finish. Dean didn't like backtalk. Dean didn't even usually let him talk.

"What? What is it, Cas? You can tell me," Dean promised.

Castiel visibly shook as he summoned the courage to speak. "You're--," he cleared his throat and pulled his eyebrows together, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'll try better. Thank you for letting me out."

Dean sighed, his mouth frowning. "Cas, I'm sorry for how shit went down. I just---I fucking love you so much," He cupped the angels face and pulled him in close, resting his forehead against the Cas', "I couldn't be without you. I need you, baby. You love me too, right?" His thumb traced the angels lower lip carefully.

Castiel nodded without hesitation. "Yes. I do. I love you, Dean."

"And you'd do anything for me, right?" The demons eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Anything," Castiel promised.

Dean pulled the angel in for a soft, tender kiss. For the first time ever, there was no malice or threat behind it. No pain came afterwards, no blood, no screaming. Just a kiss. It's what their first kiss should have been like.

Dean pulled away and smiled. "Let's go see Sammy, yeah?"

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Hell? Like, hell-hell? Why?!"

Sam was pacing the room, trying to find anything to grab his attention so he wouldn't strangle the demon sitting in his home.

"To keep an eye on them obviously," Crowley rolled his eyes. "Sam, Dean is gone on Castiel. One thousand percent smitten. You know this."

Rowena looked to Sam and shrugged. "We all knew that, deary."

Sam nodded and braced himself against the table. "He'd never admit it, but yeah no shit. Everyone knew that just by looking at them."

"The things---," Crowley ran a hand through his hair. It was unnerving to see him this upset. "Sam, the things he's done---you can't imagine. You don't _want_ to imagine. I'm the King of Hell and he's better at---he's monstrous. Castiel is chained to a wall 24/7, raped and beaten within an inch of his life daily. Sometimes twice." His works broke off with a shaky sigh. "I offered Dean a place in Hell to keep an eye on them. To make sure your brother didn't--"

"Didn't' what?"

Rowena gasped and stood quickly, knocking her chair over.

Crowley picked up his glass and finished it with a sigh.

Sam stiffened and turned around slowly.

Dean and Castiel stood at the top of the bunkers stairs, looking down on the three.

"Heya, Sammy. We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sauntered down the bunkers stairs with a wicked grin on his face. Castiel walked closely behind him, staring at Sam with worried eyes.

"What? No hug, Sammy?" Dean hopped off the last step and stood in front of his brother.

"Cas, are you ok," Sam whispered, looking past his brother.

"Do **not **talk to him," Dean growled. "He's not your concern." He looked around the room with a grin. "Is this my coming home party? Aww, Sammy, you shouldn't have."

Sam squared his shoulders and faced his brother. "Coming home? Are you--"

Dean laughed loudly and reached out to pat his brothers shoulder. "Fuck no, I ain't comin' back. Crowley here set me and Cas up with a pretty sweet spot. Isn't that right?" He looked to Crowley and raised and eyebrow. "What the fuck you doin' here anyway?"

Crowley looked at Sam and sighed. "I was rather rudely summoned here by your giraffe of a brother."

"Really," Dean cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Why's that? Want me come home and let you try and cure me?"

Sam stared at his brother before dropping his head. "I just wanna help you, Dean."

"I don't _need_ help. I don't_ want_ help." He stepped up into his brothers space and poked him in the chest. "If you ever come looking for me or Cas again, I'll kill ya, Sammy."

Sam's head shot up and stared his brother in the eye. "I know that's just the mark talking. And by the looks of Cas," he gestured to the angel, "things aren't goin' so well."

Castiel hung his head. "I'm fine, Sa---"

**"You don't speak,"** Dean growled as he turned to Castiel, backhanding him across the face. His eyes flashed black as he watched a drop of blood form on the angels lower lip.

"NOW," Sam yelled.

A whoosh of air was felt by all in the room as Rowena raised her hands, directing them toward Dean's back. He stumbled and tipped forward into Castiels arms.

"Alliges duplicia, prohibere daemonium," Rowena yelled. Purple wisps curled from her fingers and around Dean's neck, immobilizing him.

Castiel let go of Dean and stepped back.

"**Let me go,"** Dean howled, a monstrous growl ripped through his chest as he thrashed in place. "Cas! Stop them!"

Castiels eyes filled with tears as he watched Dean try to reach out for him.

"Cas, c'mere," Sam held out his hand. "It's ok. We're just trying to help Dean. You want that right? To help him?"

Castiel's eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"Cas," Dean pleaded, his eyes returning to their normal green. "Please, angel, make them stop."

Castiel hung his head and stepped around Dean, standing next to Sam.

Dean tipped his head back and laughed. "You've gotta be fucking KIDDING me. You worthless piece of shit. I should've killed you the MINUTE I found you," Dean yelled.

"Rowena, Crowley. Get him to the dungeon. Tie him down with everything you've got. Carve sigils into his skin if you have to. Anything. Just--"

Rowena walked over and placed her hand on Sam's chest. "We've got this, Samuel. Take care of Feathers, yeah? We'll call you when we're finished. Fergus, if you'd please," she gestured towards Dean.

"Don't you fucking touch m---"

In a blink they were gone.

"Hey, Cas? Y'ok?" Sam placed his hands on either side of the angels face.

Castiel shook his head and let of a heart breaking sob.

"C'mere. It's ok. It'll all be ok, I promise," Sam whispered, pulling the angel in for a warm hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does NOT like being in the dungeon.  
Sam takes care of Castiel.  
Cas sneaks out of his room to talk to Dean (like THAT'S a great idea)

"Cas?" 

He could feel the angel shaking in his arms, feel his chest heaving with every sob.

"Cas, it's ok. You're home now," Sam whispered, trying to calm the angel. He pulled away and held the angels face gently. "Do you want anything? Water? You hungry? How about a shower?"

Castiel shook his head while wiping away his tears. "D--he let me shower this morning. And I don't eat."

"Let you---Cas," Sam sighed, "I don't know what Dean has done to you, and if you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. But if you do, I'm here. You know that right?"

Castiel nodded and sighed. "It's just nice to be out of that room."

Just then a bone shaking howl was heard throughout the bunker. Castiel stiffened as his eyes widened.

"They aren't hurting him, are they? Sam, don't let them--"

"Hey, hey-hey, Cas, it's ok," Sam patted the angels shoulder. "They're just getting him situated and--"

Another growl from deep in the bunker echoed through the halls and Castiel recoiled at the sound.

"Cas, after everything Dean's done--"

"I don't want him hurt," Castiel said bluntly. "It's not his fault."

Sam's eyed widened a fraction before he regained his composure. "Yeah, yeah ok, Cas. Why don't you go rest. I uh," Sam scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I kept your room the same as it was before. I thought maybe you'd come back one day and---"

Castiel wrapped an arm around Sam, giving him a quick hug. "Thank you, Sam. I think I might go 'rest'."

The use of air quotes made Sam smile. He watched Castiel walk down the hallway and waited for his door to shut before he sprinted towards the dungeon. He burst through the door to see Rowena and Crowley finish strapping him to a bed. He marched up to his brother and punched him in the face four times before the two pulled him away.

"You beat him! You _rape_ him!" Sam screamed as tears poured down his face. "How could you?"

Dean laughed and coughed raggedly, choking on his own blood. He turned his head to the side and spit on Rowenas shoes before looking his brother in the eyes.

"He. Likes. It." Dean licked his bloody lips and smiled. "You can't imagine the things we've done, Sammy. My little angel is a fucking whore for---"

"Shut him up," Sam demanded, pointing to Crowley.

The demon quickly stuffed a gag in his mouth, pulling his fingers back before Dean had a chance to bite one off.

"Cas is our friend. He's our _family. _The real you, the one without the mark, I _know _he loves Castiel. He'd never do what you did. I'm going to get that mark off you one way or another and you're going to spend the rest of your life making it up to Castiel."

Dean chuckled and closed his eyes. Clearly the conversation was over.

The three left the room and stood outside the door.

"What are we going to do, Sam?" Rowena asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Research." Sam pointed to Crowley. "You, go down to hell. Find anything you can on the mark. ANYTHING." Sam turned to Rowena. "Check the book of the damned for spells or anything remotely related to it."

Rowena scoffed and twirled a piece of her red hair. "Samuel, I don't have the book of---"

"Rowena. Please," Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She threw her hands up with a sigh. "Fine. Anything for you, my sweet. By the way," Rowena looked down at her shoes, "that menace of a brother owes me $875."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sam knocked on Castiels door and cracked it open a bit.

"Cas, can I come in?"

He pushed the door open to see the angel sitting on the side of his bed holding a picture.

"This is my favorite one," he whispered.

Sam crossed the room and sat next to the angel. He smiled and pointed to the picture. "I remember this. Bobby took it after that rugaru hunt in Montana."

Castiel smiled fondly. "This was the day I realized--," he cleared his through roughly, "the day I _knew _I loved Dean." He looked up to Sam with watery eyes, forcing a smile. "I think I always have, but that day, I knew. Nothing in this world would ever change that."

Sam frowned and pulled his eyebrows together. "Not even---," he sighed heavily, "Cas, Crowley mentioned some things. Things that Dean did to you--"

"It's not Dean doing those things, Sam." Castiel stood and braced himself on the dresser across from him. "When...when those things happen, it's not Dean. It's the mark." He turned and faced Sam. "It's not always bad."

"Cas," Sam sighed. "He can't _do _those things to you. You can't just be ok with it. It's wrong!"

"Don't you think I know that, Sam? Don't you think I want the real Dean back? Being with him like this, it's---" he ran a hand roughly down his face, "it's better than not having him at all."

Sam gaped at the angel. "Cas, buddy. I think---I think Dean's brainwashed you. _No one_ should be ok with what Dean is putting you through. No one deserves to be treated like that."

Castiels balled his fists and shoved them in his pockets. "Perhaps you're right, Sam," he mumbled.

Sam pushed off the bed and walked over to the angel. "Promise me you'll stay here while we figure this out?"

Castiel nodded sharply. "Of course. Dean needs me here."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Cas, while we're figuring this out, I think it's best if you don't see Dean. For now."

Looking up to the ceiling, Castiel sighed deeply. "I suppose it's for the best. If you don't mind," the angel gestured towards the door, "I am feeling very tired. I think I'd like to lay down for a while."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, Cas. I'm just gonna be out there," he hooked a thumb over his shoulder, "researching while Crowley and Rowena are off looking for something to remove the mark. You need _anything_ at all, just let me know, ok?"

Castiel nodded and walked over to his bed, laying down as Sam shut the door.

He tossed and turned for hours. His skin felt like it was crawling. He hadn't been away from Dean for any amount of time in a while and it was unnerving. He could hear Dean yelling and growling from the dungeon which just added to his problems.

Getting out of bed, he quietly opened his door and listened. Sam was talking to someone on the phone in the war room. He snuck down the hallway, the sounds of Deans yelling became louder and louder until he reached the door. They abruptly stopped as Castiel put his hand on the door handle.

"I can _smell_ you, angel," Dean almost moaned.

It made Castiel shiver and tighten his grip on the handle. He pushed the door open to see Dean writhing on the table, straps crossing over his chest and legs. His hands and feet were locked in place with shackles.

"Hi, baby," Dean cooed, "miss me?"

Castiel walked up to the bed, his fingers gliding over the restraints.

"Wanna get me out of these? Or are you listening to all the bullshit my brother is feeding you?" Dean struggled to move his hands, trying to grab at Cas' trench coat.

"Sam just wants to help you, Dean. He loves you very much," Castiel whispered, sliding his hand along Deans chest.

"Fuck him," Dean spat. "Get me out of here so we can go back home. I know you miss it. I _know _you miss _me_, angel."

Castiels hand slid down Deans chest to his groin. "Seems as though you miss me, as well," he smirked, feeling the bulge in Deans pants.

Dean hissed as Castiel gripped him tighter through his jeans. "Always," he groaned. "I need you, Cas."

Swiftly and quietly, Castiel undressed himself in front of Dean. He climbed on the bed and straddled Deans hips while undoing the demons pants.

"Naughty little angel," Dean whispered. "You gonna be a good boy and let your demon fuck you while he's strapped to a bed?"

Castiels eyes darkened as he pulled Deans pants down around his thighs. He bent down and took the head of Deans cock into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Ffffuck," Dean hissed, his eyes turning back to their normal green. "That's it baby. Get it good 'n wet for your tight little hole."

Castiel moaned around the tip, laving over it with his tongue.

"Enough," Dean gasped. 

Castiel let the head slide out of his mouth, drool pooling on Deans groin.

"Now," Dean demanded.

Castiel sat up and positioned Dean's cock against his entrance. Even though Dean was strapped to a bed, he was still in command. Cas waited for Dean to nod before slamming himself down on his cock. He choked back a moan as Dean pushed up into him. His hands gripped Deans hips roughly, riding his cock with every forceful thrust.

"Wish I could hear you," Dean hissed. "Hear all those pretty sounds you make when I fuck your hole."

Castiel nodded and bit his lip, keeping himself from crying out.

"But you can't, can you? Gotta be quiet so Sammy doesn't hear us, isn't that right baby?"

The angel nodded again, dropping his head to look into Dean's eyes.

"S--show them to me," Castiel whispered.

Dean smirked and his eyes flashed black. Castiel came instantly, pushing himself down hard on Dean's cock.

"That's it---that's---yes, fuck, Cas, I'm gonna come," Dean whispered hoarsely, pouring himself into the angel.

"I fucking love you," Dean chuckled.

"I love you too, Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Crowley come up empty handed.  
Sam keeps Cas in the dark about Dean.  
Eileen comes to help.

"Nothing? Like, at all?"

Rowena shook her head as he leafed through the book of the damned.

"No, Samuel. Nothing. Apart from cutting the mark off his arm, which I'm sure wouldn't work anyway, I have nothing. I'm sorry, deary." She patted Sams' shoulder and smiled weakly.

Sam shook his head and frowned. "No, it's ok. Not your fault. Maybe Crowley will have better luck."

"Wishful thinking, moose." Crowley appeared across the table, feet propped up with this ankles crossed. "Hell is a bust."

Sam ran both hands down his face. "You're fucking kidding me," he whispered to himself. "It's HELL, Crowley. How can you have nothing?"

The demon stood and braced himself on the table, leaning forward. "Yell at me all you want, Giraffe. It won't take the mark off Deans' arm." He stared Sam down until the younger Winchester looked away.

"Samuel," Rowena ran her hand down Sams arm, "maybe we should entertain the possibility that Dean can't be saved."

Sam winced and pulled away. "That's not an option." He headed down the hall towards his bedroom and slammed the door.

He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands when he heard a knock at the door.

"Sam, may I come in?"

He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and brushed the hair out of his face. "Yeah, Cas. C'mon in."

The door creaked open and Castiel stepped inside.

"Are you alright?"

Sam huffed and hung his head. "No. I'm really not. Crowley and Rowena came up empty handed."

"So, the mark can't be removed?" The angel stood at the foot of the bed and sighed. "Well maybe that's for the best."

Sam's head whipped up. "What," he hissed.

"You can stop torturing him now. You know the mark can't be removed. Let him go," Castiel nodded his head sharply once and stared at Sam.

"Let---let him go?" Sam stood quickly. "Cas, we can't _let him go_. He's dangerous! You can't tell me that you--you're not telling me you want to go back right? Because that's not happenin'."

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Sam. "You are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do, Sam. Dean needs me. If he goes, I go."

Sam stared at the angel in complete disbelief. "Y-yeah. Ok, Cas. Sorry. Um, I was just coming in here to get some shut eye. I'm pretty exhausted so," he gestured towards the door.

"Of course, Sam. Sleep well." Castiel left and shut the door with a soft click.

Striding over, Sam quickly locked the door and pulled out his phone. The line rang a few times before he held his hand up and waved.

"Hey, Eileen."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The bunkers door swung open a few hours later. Sam greeted Eileen at the bottom of the stairs. She dropped her bags just in time for Sam to sweep in and wrap his arms around her. They held each other for a long time, Sam quietly sobbing into her shoulder. She ran her hand across his back and shushed him, rocking him gently back and forth.

Crowley cleared his throat and Rowena smacked him in the arm with the back of her hand.

Sam sniffled and cleared his throat before letting Eileen loose.

"I'm so glad you're here," he smiled.

"Me, too," she signed. She eyed the witch and the demon. "Who are--"

"Oh, uh. That's Crowley, and that's his mother Rowena. They're helping with---" he trailed off and looked down the hallway towards the dungeon.

"Crowley," Eileen scowled. "You're the one who let Dean do all those horrible things to Castiel."

"I didn't _let _him do anything. I---wait. Why am I defending myself to _you_? You aren't a Winchester."

Rowena snorted a laugh and walked over to Eileen. Holding up her hands, she signed. "I'm Rowena. This pig is unfortunately my son, but don't worry, I'm nothing like him. I'm a good witch."

Sam's eyes widened. "I didn't know you could sign," he smiled at Rowena.

"Simple spell," she smiled, "I could cast it on you and poof, fluent in sign language."

Eileen raised an eyebrow and looked to Sam. "Who's to say she won't swap the spell?"

"Don't worry, she wouldn't dare," Sam winked and clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone, I called Eileen here because she has some ideas on how to help Dean."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "And she needs to be here for that? Can't just tell you over the phone? Text? Snail mail?"

"I want her here. Period." Sam eyed Crowley until he held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, Mrs. Moose, let's here it," Crowley smirked.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Castiel followed the sound of voices down the hallway. They were speaking so quietly that he strained to hear them. Turning the corner, he saw Rowena swirling a glass with brown liquid in it, Crowley was staring up at the ceiling clearly bored. He spotted Eileen who was looking back at him.

"Sam," she muttered, nodding her head towards the hall.

Sam abruptly stopped talking and turned his head. "Hey, Cas. I uh, called Eileen. Thought having a fresh pair of eyes on the situation might help."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Hello, Eileen. It's nice to see you."

"You too, Castiel. Sorry about---" she stopped herself and glanced at Sam, "--How are you feeling?"

"Anxious, I admit," Castiel sat down next to Sam and frowned. "I'm worried about Dean."

"We all are," Eileen smiled softly. "But we're worried about you, too. You don't seem like yourself."

Castiel sighed. "It's been tough to say the least."

Eileen rested her hand on Cas'. "We're gonna fix this, ok? I have a few---"

Sam cleared his throat and glanced at Eileen who quickly stopped talking. "Hey, Cas, can you check and see if Heaven has any idea on how to remove the mark? The book of the damned and Hell don't have any ideas. I thought maybe someone up there might?"

Castiel frowned. "I don't like the idea of going to Heaven. They aren't my 'biggest fans' as you would say."

"I understand, Cas. But anything at all might help. Could you try?" Sam looked at Cas with hopeful eyes and a soft smile

The angel nodded. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With a whoosh of wind he was gone and Sam sighed.

"I don't want Cas knowing the plan," he half whispered, eyeing everyone in the room. "Dean has fucked Cas up so much that I'm afraid he'll go back and tell him what we're planning." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Cas can't know we plan on throwing Dean back in hell without him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, this is a long one. And the end!!

Everyone stared at Sam once Castiel left for Heaven.

"Samuel, are you sure--"

"It's the only way. At least for now, until we figure something else out," Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Eileen frowned and reached over, placing her hand on Sam's. "It's the right thing to do," she said, looking at the witch. "Dean is out of control. He's _hurting_ Castiel."

Rowena nodded once. "Fergus, where exactly in hell did you keep Dean?"

Crowley was mindlessly tapping his fingers across the books on the library shelf. He pulled one out and scoffed before shoving it back. "You know, you Men of Letters really should update your archive. These---"

"Crowley!" Everyone yelled at once.

The demon turned with a sigh to face the group. Walking over to the table, he drummed his fingers over the spot where Sam and Dean carved their initials. "Of course you all remember Lucifer's cage, yes? I may have---designed one of my own to house Dean and Feathers. To Dean, it's just a room, a place where he and Castiel can be---amorous." He winked at Eileen who shuddered and clutched Sam's hand harder. "I don't know if Castiel could sense it with his powers being...well let's just say he's not at maximum capacity. I can make anyone in hell believe they are somewhere else. Perks of being a master torturer," he smirked.

"So you're saying you could essentially lock Dean in a cage, deep in hell, and have him believe that he's merely spending time with Feath--," Rowena shot an apologetic glance towards Sam, "with Castiel? Would the angel have to be there with him to believe it?"

"Not at all," Crowley replied smoothly. "I plant the images in Deans mind and he designs his own fantasy."

"I feel sick," Sam whispered.

"Sam, it's only for a little while. Just until we find a way to remove the mark for good," Eileen offered Sam a smile.

Sam patted her hand and sighed. "Fine. Crowley, take us to hell."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Home sweet home," Crowley sighed, taking a deep breath once they landed in Hell.

Dean grunted and struggled against his restraints. "What the fuck are we doing back here? And where is Cas?"

Sam pointedly ignored his brother. "Is that it," he asked, gesturing with his head towards a pair of giant doors up ahead.

"Indeed it is. One escape proof demon cage once mother and...I'm sorry, dear, I've forgotten your name." Crowley cocked his head to the side. "What exactly is her purpose here, Moose? A pretty little thing like here won't last long here in---"

Sam tried to move Eileen behind him with a sweep of his arm but was stopped. Eileen stepped forward and slapped Crowley across the face. "I can handle myself," she spat.

Rowena smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I like her, Sam. Let's go deary," she held out her hand and Eileen took it. They walked down the corridor together, the boys following.

"So tell me Eileen, where did you learn these fascinating spells of yours?"

"My parents died when I was a baby," she began. "I was raised by a hunter who taught me everything I know. This," she patted her coat pocket and smiled, "has been in her family for generations. It's old magic. I'm surprised a witch like you hasn't come across it before."

Rowena lifted her chin and gently moved her bangs across her forehead. "Well," she scoffed, "I'm sure I have. I'm just wonderin' why it's been kept such a secret, is all."

Eileen pressed her lips together to fight off a smile. "Rowena, would you like to compare spells after we get topside?"

"I wouldn't say no to that," the witch smiled.

"Here we are," Crowley announced.

The doors were at least ten feet tall, carved with intricate spell work and runes that glowed in Dean's presence.

"You really think this is going to hold me?" Dean let out a bark of a laugh and sighed.

Everyone looked back at Dean, except for Sam. He couldn't bare seeing his brother like this.

With a flick of Crowley's wrist, the doors groaned open, revealing a black barred cage.

"You can't be fucking serious," Dean yelled as he was wheeled into the room. The doors slammed shut behind them, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Rowena," Sam whispered.

The witch nodded and walked up to a shabby table and began setting out her supplies. Eileen rubbed Sam's back gently before joining the witch, laying her book out on the table and leafing through the pages.

"Sam, you don't wanna do this," Dean warned. "You really think this will work?"

Sam kept his eyes straight ahead, watching the women set up the spell.

"Crowley," Sam sighed heavily and looked over his shoulder with a nod.

The demon took the hint and walked over, opening the door of the cage.

Sam steeled his nerves and balled his fists. Finally, he turned around and faced his brother. He walked behind the bed his brother was strapped to and pushed, heading towards the cage.

"Sammy, I'm serious. You can't do this," Dean's voice rose slightly, clearly nervous.

"It's our only shot, Dean," Sam whispered. He shoved his brother into the cage and slammed the door shut. He looked into his brothers black eyes, trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

"Samuel, we're ready," Rowena said quietly.

Sam stood there shaking, staring at his brother. "I love you, Dean. I'm sorry." He turned his back and nodded to Rowena and Eileen.

"Sam, no!" Dean growled.

"Hoc daemonium cavea," she began. Eileen walked over and began painting sigils on the bottom of the cage, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Quae eadem occulant de terra et hominibus. Nulla virtus, nulla potentia. Ut eb eo ut non uno malum rusus!"

Purple electricity shot from her fingers. The sigils glowed a brilliant red and scorched themselves into the metal of the cage.

Sam shielded his eyes as the spell worked it's way into the cage and settled around Dean.

Crowley snapped his fingers and sighed. "Well, my work is done. Moose, I suggest you get these ladies back to the bunker. I'm sure Feathers will be wondering where his master is and that is a conversation I do not want to be part of."

"Hey, Cas," Dean purred.

"Now," Crowley barked.

Sam took one last look at his brother grinning wickedly at nothing. His eyes flicked to black as he licked his lips.

"Come on," Sam whispered, reaching out for Eileens hand.

Crowley snapped his fingers again and the three were gone, leaving him alone with Dean.

"C'mere, angel," Dean barked, his wrists pulling against his restraints.

Crowley shook his head and pushed the doors open, taking one last look at Dean before sighing and shutting the doors behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once back at the bunker, Sam headed straight for his room. The door slammed shut hard, rattling it's hinges.

Eileen started towards the hallway but a soft hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Let him be alone for a while, deary. Let's have a drink and compare spells, shall we?" Rowena smiled softly and nodded for Eileen to sit next to her.

Eileen flopped down in the chair across from the witch and sighed. "What do you think Castiel will do once he realizes what we've done?"

"Nothin' good, I'm afraid," Rowena shook her head.

Sam paced his room, roughly running his fingers through his hair. His eyes pricked with tears as he thought about Dean's black eyes.

A whoosh of wind pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hello, Sam. I'm sorry it took me so long," Castiel muttered. "I was unable to find answers in Heaven. I thought maybe---," the angel stopped and lifted his head. "Where is Dean? I can't---he's not here. I can't sense him."

Sam sighed as he ran both hands down his face, turning to face the angel. The frowned as his eyes filled with tears. "I gotta tell you somethin', Cas." He motioned for the angel to sit in the chair next to his bed.

The angel complied and looked up at Sam in confusion. "This seems serious, Sam."

Sam nodded and sat down on the bed. "It is, Cas. And I'm sorry for what I have to tell you." He took a deep breath and looked at the angel. "We put Dean in hell. In a cage." He held up his hands in defense when the angel bristled. "He's safe. He thinks he's with you. Rowena, Eileen and Crowley worked a spell to keep him in a kind of trance. He'll believe he is with you, doing----whatever it is he wants to do until we find an actual cure. He can't hurt you or anyone else while he's there. It's---it's the best of a bad situation, Cas."

The angel stood quickly, startling Sam. He stared at the other man for a long time before sighing.

"Alright," he said simply.

"Alright?" Sam stood and put his hand on the angels shoulder. "It's not forever. Remember that, Cas. We'll get him back. For real."

"I understand, Sam. I think---I think I need to be alone for a while. I'll contact you if I find anything of import."

And with a gust of wind he was gone.

~ ~ ~ ~ One Month Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean panted, his fingernails digging into their restraints. He moaned and bucked his hips.

"Fuck, angel. Take it. Take it all," he moaned.

Screaming and the sound of metal on metal flowed from behind the door of his cage. If Dean was conscious enough to hear it, it would have sparked something deep within him.

The tall doors exploded and shattered into thousands of pieces. Castiel walked in briskly, covered in blood from head to toe. It dripped from his lips and angel blade, leaving a trail up to Dean's cage. He pointed his blade at the bottom of the cage where Eileen had drawn the sigils. With a flick of his wrist, he scratched them off one by one.

Dean stopped panting and gripping the sides of his bed. His chest stooped heaving as his breathing leveled out. He opened his green eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings.

"What the fuck---where am---"

"Dean," Castiel breathed. He ripped the door of the cage off it's hinges and walked up to Dean, cutting the restraints that held him in place.

An evil grin spread across Deans face as he sat up in his bed. His eyes flicked black as he roughly pulled the angel in by his tie.

"Hey, Cas," he purred. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
